Alter Ego
by ICanFeelThePressure
Summary: Jordan Aaliyah Macy needed to run.  She was being chased by the government and had to go under an identity change.  The Volturi had told her about the strange coven of vampires who live in Forks, Washington.Can she trust them with her secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Alter Ego**

**A Twilight Fanfic**

_**Chapter 1**_

**A/N: The wonderfully gifted Stephenie Meyer owns EVERYTHING. I only own the products of my over-active imagination! Enjoy!**

**I walked the crowded and busy streets of Albany, New York with my head down, and my hood up. My eyes focused on the sidewalk underneath me, trying to avoid eye contact, and worse, recognition. My name is Jordan Aaliyah Macy, and I am 16 years old. I'm running away from home, and my foster parents have the neighbors, my friends, dad's business partners, the FBI, and the geeks at the science lab downtown looking for me. Why? Because, I'm not your average teenage girl, or human in that matter. I'm a hybrid. Vampire-human hybrid to be exact. My biological mother died giving birth to me, and my father was murdered by the Volturi when they had thought he had bitten me at birth. They tried to murder me as well, until Eleazar pointed out that I was gifted, he literally saved my life. Then, they raised me as their own. When I was three days old, I asked to have a different family. I preferred human food over blood, and one of the guards thirsted for my blood. It wasn't safe for me, so the Volturi agreed, as long as I returned to them once I had controlled my powers. I was lost in thought when I walked into someone tall.**

**"Hey! Watch where you're going! Aren't you supposed to be in school?" I sighed, people are such jerks nowadays.**

**"Sorry sir, I didn't mean to-" I stopped short when I recognized the man as my father's assistant, Tom Gale. My gray eyes grew wide, as I started at the man in front of me, and he started back.**

**"You! Come with me! I was on the brink of loosing my job looking for you!" he tried to grab my wrists, but I kicked him, right where I was taught to kick a man, or boy, if they ever tried to hurt me. He hunched over in pain, and I ran down the street, my hood flying off my head, and pieces of my black hair getting in my face. "Get your ass back here!" he yelled. I yanked my hair out of my hair and called for a taxi.**

**"Where can I take you miss?" he asked.**

**"JFK international airport," I panted, and looked behind me, Tom was catching up to us, "And step on it!" I exclaimed. The driver nodded and pressed the gas pedal to the floor. I fell back in my seat, and fastened my seat belt. Every time we'd pass a police car, I'd duck my head from the window and looked out the windows frantically, praying we wouldn't get pulled over. I heard the sirens of the car before I saw it. The cops. "if they ask about why you're driving so fast, just say that I'm in need of hospital care," I whispered to the car driver. He nodded, then pulled over. With my already pale complexion, I just needed to think of something really gross that made me want to vomit. The image of moldy bread squirming around in manure did the trick. Soon, my face was flushed, and I leaned over, putting in my green contact lenses on, and made my eyes water. My temperature was higher than a human's temperature, which I could pass off as a fever. The officer walked up to us, and I was hunched over in the back seat.**

**"Good morning sir, and might I ask, what is so important that you had to go over the speed limit for?" the officer asked. I snuck a glance at his badge. Officer Steele. **

**"Sir, the young lady here, is very sick and she needs to be hospitalized. If I don't get there fast enough, she might die." Hmm, improv, nice touch. Officer Steele looked in the back seat, I kept my head down, pretending to be in serious pain. He nodded and let us go. I sat up.**

**"Thanks, what your name?" I asked the cab driver.**

**"Woody," he responded.**

**"Thanks Woody." we arrived at the airport 20 minutes later, and I got out of the cab. I handed Woody $20 and told him to keep the change. He thanked me and drove off. I quickly walked over to the ticket counter. "Excuse me ma'am, but I need to go to a small town, that's really quiet. Are there any flights going anywhere like that?" the woman at the desk checked her computer.**

**"Actually, yes. We have a flight going to Forks, Washington." Forks? I've never heard of tha place before, maybe it really is a small, quiet town. **

**"Thanks, when's that boarding?"**

**"In about 2 minutes," she responded.**

**"Okay, listen lady, my grandmother had a heart attack, and I found out last minute. I will pay as much money as I can, if you could please hold that flight," I begged. I really needed to get out of here. I reached into my duffel bag and pulled out $200. "Here," I handed her the money.**

**"Wait, how did you not know where your grandmother was?" she asked suspicious.**

**"Honestly, tell me how often you hear of Forks, Washington? That place is easily forgotten. My granddad told me, but I forgot." she seemed to believe me and let me go, she also said she'd hold the flight as long as possible, which was an extra 13 minutes. I thanked her and ran towards security, than towards the gate. They were calling the last boarding and I got on. I relaxed in my seat once we lifted off the ground, closed my eyes and fell asleep. **

**A/N: And there's Chapter One!I know it's kinda short, but i just moved and it's gonna b short for a while, and chapter 2 is already written! Tell me what you think, so I know whether or not to continue this (translation: REVIEW PEOPLE!) also, you should look up Tori Kelly on YouTube she has a crazii talented voice and she's practically a celebrity. She even tweeted me! Okay, anyway, plz review!**


	2. Important Author's note!

***Important Author's note***

**Sadly, I have caught writer's block. Which totally sucks, sooo, if you have ANY helpful ideas, let me know. **


End file.
